zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Abel Township
Residents '''Commander:''' [http://zombiesrun.wikia.com/wiki/Janine_De_Luca Janine De Luca] '''Engineer:''' [http://zombiesrun.wikia.com/wiki/Janine_De_Luca Janine De Luca] '''Radio Operators: '''[[Sam Yao]] '''Medical Chief:''' [[Dr. Maxine Myers]] '''Head of Dormitories:''' [[Rajit]] '''Current Runners''' *Runner 1 - [[Yang Pulse]] *Runner 2 - [[David A Robinson]] *Runner 3 - ''Unknown'' *Runner 4 - [[Jody Marsh]] *Runner 5 - Player *Runner 6 - [[Owen]] *Runner 7 - [http://zombiesrun.wikia.com/wiki/Evan_Deaubl Evan Deaubl] *Runner 8 - ''Unknown'' *Runner 9 - [[Roman]] *Runner 10 - ''Unknown'' *Runner 11 - [[Kytan]] *Runner 12 - ''Unknown'' *Runner 13 -'' ''[[Cameo Wood]] *Runner 14 ''- ''[[Jordan Trammell]] *Runner 15 - [[Imran]] *Runner 16 -[[Andrew Grimberg| Andrew Grimberg]] *Runner 17 - Adam *Runner 18 - [[Justin Miles]] *Runner 19 -'' ''[[Atwood Boyd|Atwood Macmullin Boyd]] *Runner 20 -'' ''[[Garik Duvall]] *Runner 21 -'' ''[[Eric Englert|Erik Englert]] *Runner 22 -'' Unknown'' *Runner 23 -'' ''[[Paula Cohen]] '''Other Current Residents''' *[http://zombiesrun.wikia.com/wiki/Ed_Harrison Ed Harrison] *[http://zombiesrun.wikia.com/wiki/Molly_Harrison Molly Harrison] *[[Amber]] *[[Tony]] *[[Louise Bailey]] *[[Dr Lobatse]] '''Past Residents''' *[[Alice|Alice Dempsey]] (Formerly Runner 5),'' Deceased'' *[[Maggie Doane]] (Formerly Runner 6),'' Deceased'' *[[Chris McShell]] (Formerly Runner 10),'' Deceased'' *[[Stephanie Miller]] (Formerly Runner 17),'' Deceased'' *[[Evan Deaubl]] (Formerly Runner 7)'', Left Abel Township'' *[[Runner 8|Sarah Smith]] (Formerly Runner 8),'' Deceased'' *[[Simon Lauchlan |Simon Lauchlan]] (Formerly Runner 3) '', Left Abel Township'', ''Traitor'' *[[Francesca]] ,'' Left Abel Township, Deceased'' *[[Major de Santa]],'' Deceased'' *[[Jack Holden]],'' Relocated to New Canton'' *[[Eugene Woods]] ,'' Relocated to New Canton'' *El Khwargo (Formerly Runner 12),'' Deceased'' *[[Jamie]] (Formerly Runner 10), ''Left Abel Township'' *Sergeant Ellis (Formerly Runner 5) *[[Amelia Spens]] (Formerly Commander), ''Left Abel Township, Traitor'' Main Buildings Summarised in [[Abel Tech Tree]]. '''Defence Tower''' The original Abel Township didn't have a defence tower, and it got blown up. The new Abel does have a defence tower, built specially to monitor and combat zombie sieges, and the township is still standing. So far at least. '''Level 1:''' Provides 10 max. population, and defence; no cost (provided automatically) '''Level 2:''' Provides 30 max. population, and defence; costs 15 supplies and 2 materials; ''Requires level 2 armoury'' '''Level 3: '''Provides 30 max. population, and defence; costs 15 supplies and 3 materials; ''Requires level 3 armoury'' '''Level 4:''' Provides 30 max. population, and defence; costs 15 supplies and 3 materials; ''Requires level 4 armoury'' '''Add ons:''' *'''Barbed Wire:''' Do zombies feel pain? Experiments are ongoing. ''Increases defence.'' *'''Fence: '''You can't spell 'defence' without 'fence'. ''Increases''' '''defence.'' *'''Sniper Nest:''' Some call this "Andrea's Tower". Robert Kirman would approve. ''Increases defence.'' *'''Trench:''' Watching zombies stumble in there is endless fun. ''Increases''' '''defence.'' * '''Girl Guides Sign:''' I promise that I will do my best. ''Increases morale. '''''Unlocked with: '''[[Trefoil]] * '''Flags: ''' These fly at full mast when all Runners are home safely. ''Increases defence, morale.'' '''Unlocked with: '''[[You Know My Name]] '''Janine's Farmhouse''' The beating heart of Abel Township. Its sturdy stone walls and acres of surrounding land make [[Janine De Luca|Janine]]'s family home the perfect cornerstone on which to build a home for survivors of the zombie apocalypse. '''Level 1:''' Provides 25 population, 35 max population, and morale; no cost (provided automatically). '''Level 2:''' Provides 5 population, 15 max population, and morale; costs 15 supplies and 2 materials; requires 150 population, armory level 2, and defence at least 50%. '''Level 3:''' Provides 5 population, 15 max population, and morale; costs 30 supplies and 4 materials; requires 225 population and defence at least 50%. '''Level 4:''' Provides 5 population, 15 max population, and morale; costs 50 supplies and 6 materials; requires 400 population and level 3 armoury. '''Addons''' *'''Benches:''' Much more comfortable than gravel. ''Increases morale'' *'''Flagpole:''' Flag lovingly stitched by Runner 4. ''Increases morale'' *'''Fountain:''' Also functions as an emergency bath. ''Increases morale'' *'''Newspaper Stand:''' Read all about it! ('It' being 'zombies'.) ''Increases morale'' *'''Statue of Lem:''' Statue of a fallen hero. What a guy! ''Increases morale'' '''Unlocked with: '''[[Holding Out For A Hero]] *'''Statue of Archie:''' Archie always loved the word 'memorial'. ''Increases morale'' '''Unlocked with: '''[[Dark And Long]] *'''Flowerbeds: '''''Increases morale '''''Unlocked with: '''[[Hello (Zombies Run)|Hello]]. Requires level 4. '''Communications''' [[Sam Yao]]'s favourite place in Abel. He's usually here guiding runners on a mission or chatting with other settlements via RoffleNet. He tends to leave it in a state of organised chaos which Janine likes to refer to as "that bloody mess." '''Level 1:''' Provides defence and morale; costs 10 supplies and 1 material. '''Level 2:''' Provides defence and morale; costs 15 supplies and 2 materials; requires 120 population. '''Level 3:''' Provides defence and morale; costs 25 supplies and 3 materials; requires 180 population. '''Level 4:''' Provides defence and morale; costs 35 supplies and 4 materials; requires 250 population. '''Addons''' *'''Backup generator:''' 'Contingency' is never a dirty word. '' Increases morale and defence.'' *'''Range booster''': Allows Sam to stay with you, no matter how far away you are. ''Increases morale.'' *'''Advanced transmitter:''' "It's just better," according to Sam''. Increases morale and defence. '''''Unlocked with: '''[[Always Take The Weather]] *'''Encryption Substation''': Prevents undesirables from listening in. ''Increases''' '''defence.'' '''Unlocked with: '''[[Dare]] *'''Toilet Shed: '''No more trips to the farmhouse for loo breaks; Jack will be ecstatic. ''Increases morale and defence.'' '''Housing''' As Abel grows, so too does the need for more living space. Camping in the quad is fine in July, but as winter approaches the residents clamour for something a little warmer. Requests for en-suite facilities have so far been sadly fruitless. '''Level 1:''' Provides 20 population; costs 5 supplies and 2 materials '''Level 2:''' Provides 15 population; costs 10 supplies and 1 material; requires hospital level 2 and farm level 2 '''Level 3:''' Provides 15 population; costs 15 supplies and 2 materials; requires hospital level 3 and playground level 2 '''Level 4:''' Provides 15 population; costs 15 supplies and 2 materials; requires hospital level 4 Stopping at level two it the best bang for the buck. Expand your base for material savings in the long run. '''Addons''' *'''Bicycles and rack:''' Unfortunately not suitable for use outside Abel ''Increases morale'' *'''Mailbox: '''A relic from days gone past. ''Increases morale'' *'''Noticeboard:''' It's like an internet forum meets Craigslist, but made of cork.'' Increases morale '''''Unlocked with:''' Housing Level 2 *'''Flowerbeds: '''''Increases morale '''''Unlocked with:''' Housing Level 4, [[S-Express]] '''Armoury''' Guns have become quite the commodity since the apocalypse began. The armoury is Abel's vault for the majority of weapons found out in the field. Handy when trading with nearly settlements. Or killing zombies. '''Level 1:''' Provides defence; no cost (provided automatically) '''Level 2:''' Provides defence; costs 25 supplies and 3 materials; requires training area level 2 and comm station level 2 '''Level 3:''' Provides defence; costs 50 supplies and 5 materials; requires training area level 3 and comm station level 3 '''Level 4:''' Provides defence; costs 75 supplies and 7 materials; requires training area level 4 and comm station level 4 '''Addons''' *'''Recruitment stall: '''"I want YOU to defend Abel Township", says Uncle Sam Yao. ''Increases''' '''defence.'' *'''Solar Panels:''' Free, renewable energy. Weather permitting. ''Increases''' '''defence.'' *'''Fire Truck:''' Zombies love sirens, but hate high pressure jets. ''Increases defence.'' '''Unlocked with: '''[[Relight My Fire]] *'''Heavy Weapons Storage: '''Bazookas are bad news. Best kept away from zombies. ''Increases''' '''defence.'' '''Unlocked with: '''[[War Is The Answer]],''''' '''''Armory Level 3 *'''Small Arms Locker:''' An easy-access locker for frequently used weaponry. ''Increases''' '''defence. '''''Unlocked with: '''[[Trefoil]] *'''Inventor's Shack: '''Weapons strapped to other weapons are more powerful, sur.... ''Increases defence. '' '''Hospital''' [[Dr. Maxine Myers]] spend her waking hours here making sure the Township residents are Abel body and mind. Maxine patches up Runners and rations the medical supplies for day-to-day ailments, maladies and sniffles. ''Only one hospital allowed per base.'' '''Level 1:''' Provides 40 maximum population; costs 20 supplies and 2 materials '''Level 2:''' Provides 40 maximum population; costs 30 supplies and 3 materials; requires 100 population '''Level 3:''' Provides 40 maximum population; costs 30 supplies and 4 materials; requires 250 population and Janine's Farmhouse level 2 '''Level 4:''' Provides 40 maximum population; costs 40 supplies and 4 materials; requires 400 population and Janine's Farmhouse level 3 '''Addons''' *'''Benches:''' Sometimes fresh air can be just as good as medicine. ''Increases morale.'' *'''Nursery:''' The circle of life continues, despite the apocalypse. ''Increases population + 15.'' '''Unlocked with:''' [[The Kids Are Alright]] *'''Psych Centre:''' A zombie apocalypse can affect your mental heath. ''Increases morale.'' '''Unlocked with: [[Toxic]]''' *'''Zombie Research Unit: '''Don't worry, there are no mobile specimens. Apparently. ''Increases defence. '''''Unlocked with''' ???''.'' *'''Pond:''' ''Increases morale.''''' Unlocked with:''' Hospital Level 4 '''Playground''' It's not easy growing up during an apocalypse. Video games and films may be a rationed luxury, but swings and slides have no such restrictions. Abel's large manchild population visit more than the actual kids do. '''Level 1:''' Provides morale; costs 5 supplies and 1 material '''Level 2:''' Provides morale; costs 15 supplies and 2 materials; requires 150 population '''Level 3:''' Provides morale; costs 25 supplies and 3 materials; requires 300 population and Janine's Farmhouse level 3 '''Level 4:''' Provides morale; costs 35 supplies and 4 materials; requires 450 population and Janine's Farmhouse level 4 '''Addons''' *'''Big Ground 'Chess Table':''' It's not rare for chess matches to draw quite a crowd. ''Increases morale'' *'''Solar Panel Charger: '''For charging batteries and portable devices. Slowly. ''Increases morale'' '''Unlocked with:''' Playgound Level 2 *'''Projector Screen:''' Film Night is the highlight of the week for many in Abel. ''Increases morale '''''Unlocked with:''' Playgound Level 3 *'''Campfire:''' Marshmallows are banned ever since The Incident. ''Increases morale'' *'''Play Area: '''''Increases morale''''' Unlocked with: '''[[Panic]], requires Playground''' '''Level 4 '''Farm''' Funnily enough, the local supermarkets haven't been restocking nearly as frequently since the zombies appeared. In response, the residents of Abel Township have been taking advantage of Janine's farmland in a quest for self-sufficiency. '''Level 1:''' Provides 15 maximum population; costs 10 supplies and 1 material. '''Level 2:''' Provides 10 maximum population; costs 12 supplies and 1 material; requires 80 population. '''Level 3:''' Provides 15 maximum population; costs 15 supplies and 1 material; requires 200 population and Janine's Farmhouse level 3. '''Level 4:''' Provides 15 maximum population; costs 15 supplies and 1 material; requires 320 population. Farms are great as they have an efficient leveling cost, but if you have the room a level 1 kitchen is a better value. '''Addons''' *'''Chicken Coops:''' Luckliy, foxes have a hard time getting past our zombie defences. ''Increases max population + 5'' '''Unlocked with: '''[[Chicken Payback]] *'''Snack Shack: '''All the fried potato and baked corn you could eat. ''Increases max population + 5'' *'''Grain Silo:''' Requires defending from vegetarian zombies. ''Increases max population + 10'' '''Unlocked with:''' Farm Level 3 *'''Water Tower:''' Houses slightly cleaner water than the Abel fountain. ''Increases max population + 10'' '''Unlocked with:''' Farm Level 3 *'''Improved Greenhouse:''' A better greenhouse means better greens. ''Increases max population + 10 '''''Unlocked with:''' Farm Level 4, [[Athena]] These add ons are overpriced. Expanding is a better investment of materials and get another farm (or a kitchen). '''Training Area''' Runners aren't born, they're made. The is where Runners undergo a rigorous training programme to make sure they're top form. After all, it's only a matter of time before a slow Runner becomes a dead Runner. '''Level 1:''' Provides defence; costs 10 supplies and 1 material; requires 80 population '''Level 2:''' Provides defence; costs 20 supplies and 2 materials; requires 140 population '''Level 3:''' Provides defence; costs 30 supplies and 3 materials; requires 220 population and Janine's Farmhouse level 3 '''Level 4:''' Provides defence; costs 40 supplies and 4 materials; requires 300 population and Laboratory level 2 '''Addons''' *'''Minefield Sim:''' Put those Minesweeper skills to good use. ''Increases''' '''defence'' *'''Scramble Netting:''' Useful for catching zombies, plus a fun training exercise. ''Increases''' '''defence'' *'''Weights:''' Bigger muscles mean stronger, faster Runners. ''Increases''' '''defence'' *'''Climbing Wall:''' Sometimes the best way to escape from Zombies is "up". ''Increases''' '''defence'' *'''Lecture/blackboard:''' Knowledge is power. ''Increases''' '''defence'' * '''Balance Equipment: ''' All Runners need good balance. This prevents them from becomi... ''Increases defence'' Each of the add on seems to add about one to overall defence. Defence runs are expensive, maybe it is worth it. '''Laboratory''' Dr. Myers can only take her research into the zombie outbreak so far in Abel's makeshift hospital. This specially designed research laboratory will allow for further research into the undead nightmare. ''Only one laboratory allowed per base.'' '''Level 1:''' Provides defence; costs 10 supplies and 1 material; Requires Janine's Farmhouse level 2 '''Level 2:''' Provides defence; costs 20 supplies and 2 materials; Requires level 3 armory '''Level 3: '''Provides defense; costs 30 supplies and 3 materials; Requires level 4 armory '''Addons''' *'''Backup Generator:''' For when those experiments accidentally trip the breaker. ''Increases defence. '''''Unlocked with: '''[[Con Te Partiro]] *'''Decomtaminaton Area: '''''Increases''' '''defense. '''''Requires: '''Level 2.''' Unlocked with:''' [[Ghost Town]]''.'' *'''High-Risk Experiment Area: '''Off limits. Do not mention this part of the lab to anyone. ''Increases defence. '''''Requires:''' ???. '''Unlocked with: '''''< Mission name >'' '''School''' An educated populace will make rebuilding the world much easier when the apocalypse ends. If the apocalypse ends. '''''Zombies Run!, Season 3''''' '''Level 1: '''Increase max. population by 5. Increases morale; costs 10 supplies and 2 materials; '''Requires:''' Janine's Farmhouse level 2 '''Level 2:''' Increases max. population by 5.'' ''Increases morale; costs 15 supplies and 3 materials; '''Requires:''' Level 3 housing '''Level 3: '''Increases max. population by 5. Increases morale; costs 25 supplies and 4 materials; '''Requires:''' Level 4 housing '''Level 4:''' Add 5 max. Population, Increases morale; costs __ supplies and __ materials; '''Requires:''' Population of 500 '''Add ons''' *'''Rabbit Hutch:''' Home to Roger, Jessica, Peter, and Nesquik. ''Increases morale. '''''Unlocked with:''' ''< Mission name >'' *'''Outdoor Biology Lab:''' Where kids can learn to be just like Dr. Myers. ''< Effect >. '''''Requires: '''Level 2.''' Unlocked with:''' ''< Mission name >'' *'''Bike Rack:''' Bike sheds were vetoed for obvious reasons''. < Effect >. '''''Requires: '''Level 3. '''Unlocked with:''' ''< Mission name >'' *'''Pond:''' Hopper Five migrated here from the compost heap to start a family''. < Effect >. '''''Requires: '''Level 4. '''Unlocked with:''' ''< Mission name >'' '''Kitchen''' Eating is a necessity but cooking is an art. You'd be surprised what post-apocalyptic delights can be whipped up in here. with some baked beans and a can of peaches. '''''Zombies Run!, Season 3''''' '''Level 1:''' Increases max. population by 20, Increases morale; costs 10 supplies and 2 materials;'' '''''Requires: '''Janine's Farmhouse level 3 '''Level 2:''' Increases max. population by 10, Increases morale; costs 15 supplies and 3 materials; '''Requires''': Farm level 3 '''Level 3: '''Increases max. population by 10, Increases morale;'' ''costs 25 supplies and 4 materials. '''Requires:''' Level 4 farm '''Level 4:''' ??? All the benefits of a farm and a greenhouse rolled into one. Can be demolished without any lose of materials. '''Add ons''' *'''Herb Garden: '''Parsley, sage, rosemary, AND thyme! ''< Effect >. '''''Unlock with: '''''< Mission name >'' *'''Outdoor Food Storage: '''All that Marmite's got to be kept somewhere.'' < Effect >. '''''Requires: '''Level 2.''' Unlock with: '''''< Mission name >'' *'''BBQ Area: '''''< Description >. < Effect >. '''''Requires: '''Level 3''' Unlock with: '''''< Mission name >'' '''Greenhouse''' People who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones. Unless they're throwing them at Zombies. That's allowed. '''''Zombies Run!, Season 3''''' '''Level 1:''' Provides morale; costs 10 supplies and 2 materials '''Level 2:''' Provides morale; costs 15 supplies and 3 materials; '''Requires:''' Farm level 3 '''Level 3:''' Provides morale; costs 25 supplies and 4 materials; '''Requires''': Kitchen level 2 Pointless. See kitchen; although building it for the significant morale increase, and demolishing when kitchens become available is a reasonable choice. '''Addons''' *'''Shed: '''"The Garden Armory" Shears can be dangerous. *'''Benches:''' '''Unlocked with''': Level 2 *'''Flowerbed: '''Even in an apocalypse, life finds a way. '''Unlocked With:''' I've got A Theory. Mission Unlockable Buildings Often, a special building will be unlocked upon the completion of a mission. These buildings are have the dimensions of 1x1, normally cost 20 supplies and 3 materials, and are only allowed to be placed once per base. In most cases the only benefit is they are half the size the standard item the provides the same benefit for three times the material cost. They don't seem to be precursors to anything, so outside of being cool, other buildings do it better for less. '''Season 2''' Water Treatment Dr. Myers won't shut up about the Water Treatment Unit. "Think of the reduction in day-to-day stomach bugs!" and "We'll save so much medicine." and "Oh my god! Is that a spider in my water?!" A really expensive farm you can't upgrade. At two material they would be reasonable. At three you lose a material when you demolish them, so no thank you. ''Increases max population + 15''''' Unlocked With:''' [[Mummy's Hand]] Vegetable Patch A dedicated allotment for Abel's hobbyist gardeners. While the farm serves the township with practical, nutritious food, the vegetable patch is the place to find such luxuries as asparagus and strawberries. ''Increases max population + 15'' '''Unlocked With: '''[[All Together Now]] Library With electricity in short suppy, books are back in fashion. History, science, philsophy...all of humanity's achivements are kept in the library. Plus, more importantly, a (now) complete set of Harry Potter books. ''Increases morale '''''Unlocked with:''' [[Canada]] Tequila shack Tequila levels have been dwindling since the apocalypse, what with its base ingredient, blue agave, being in short supply near Abel. So the arrival of a fully stocked Tequila Shack has been met with great enthusiasm. See note about being over priced. But I sure want one anyway. ''Increases morale '''''Unlocked with: '''[[Headcount]] Pharmacy Closer to an old-school apothecary than a modern pharmacy. Here, residents of Abel can obtain medicines prescribed by Dr. Myers, not a chup-a-chups lollipop or set of plastic combs to be seen. ''Increases max population by 20 '''''Unlocked with:''' [[Whack-A-Mole]] Paddling Pool Not excactly an olympic-sized swimming pool, but the residents of Abel are used to taking what they can get. On a sunny day the paddling pool is the place to be. Even Janine can be found dipping her feet in from time to time. ''Increases morale '''''Unlocked with:''' [[You're Rocking The Boat]] Kennel The dead rising from the grave. Dogs and cats living together. Yes, it's the end of the world. Thankfully, the cute faces and soft fur of the puppies and kittens at Abel Kennels are a great distraction from the zombie apocalypse. ''Increases defence'' '''Unlocked with:''' [[Hounds Of Love]] Electronics Repair Machines and computers need to maintained. The last thing we want is for the comms equipment to stop working or the gates motors to break down during a particularly hairy mission. ''Increases defence '''''Unlocked with:''' [[Times New Roaming]] Tall Radio Tower Surely all radio towers are tall? Well, this one is even taller than normal. Which is useful when trying to 'Rofflenet' with settlements further afield than Abel's own backyard - like those in other continents... ''Increases defence'' '''Unlocked with: '''[[Electric Dreams]] Concert Area Most sets played here are acoustic, but on very special occasions enough fuel is spared to allow for use of the speakers, lights and smoke machine for one glorious rendition of Journey's "Don't Stop Believing". ''Increases morale'' '''Unlocked with:''' [[Top 40]] Guiding Centre A memento left by the Owl and Pussycats patrols, in case any young Abel girls fancy following in their footsteps. ''Increases defence'' '''Unlocked with: '''[[Trefoil]] Weather Station Continuing Runner 10's research into how weather affects the zombie horde. According to Sam, so far we've concluded that snow makes them cold but still bitey, but the weather forecasts are vital for the farms. ''Increases defence'' '''Unlocked with: '''[[Always Take The Weather]] Sewer System Does this really need elaboration? Abel is getting bigger and bigger, which means many more people. Which means a lot more stuff . . . It's got to go somewhere. That somewhere is here. ''Increases max population + 15'' '''Unlocked with:''' [[No Future]] Battle Statue "We will take back Britain, from coast to coast, from shore to shore. Battle by battle, we will reclaim her. And let these words ring: that this day, this battle, has not the end of the beginning, it is the begining of the end." ''Increases morale'' '''Unlocked with:''' [[Galvanize]] Map Non-Runners tend to rarely leave Abel, so this is the closest they'll get to exploring the surrounding countryside. The fact that it's marked with known locations of zombies makes them feel better about not getting out much. ''Increases morale'' '''Unlocked with: '''[[London Calling]] Recycling Area The zombie apocalypse is exactly the sort of thing the environmental lobby had in mind when it first introduced the idea of recycling. Well, maybe not exactly, but they no doubt feel vindicated anyway. If they're still alive. ''Increases population by 20'' '''Unlocked with:''' [[Interview With a Girl Guide]] Boat Racks It seemed like such a good idea at the time, but Abel Township's location makes these mostly impractical. Still, it's nice to sit in one of the boats and pretend you've escaped into the ocean. Bliss. ''Increases defence'' '''Unlocked with:''' [[Zombies, Row!]] Raw Materials Storage Area Finally, a dedicated area to drop off your building materials for the ongoing development and upkeep of Abel. Janine was starting to get pretty annoyed with the clutter in the farmhouse living room. ''Increases defence'' '''Unlocked with: '''[[Zombies, Climb!]] Gaming Area It's rare to walk past the gaming lounge and not hear a die being rolled, a hand of cards being dealt or the happy laughter of friends playing together. Demons and Darkness takes place every Thursday, if you're interested. ''Increases morale'' '''Unlocked with:''' [[Zombies, Stretch!]] Wind Turbine This is the first time the English climate has been a reason to celebrate. The regular windy weather means a regular supply of clean, renewable power with which to power so called "non-vital" electronics, like TVs. ''Increases defence'' '''Unlocked with: '''[[Search And Rescue]] Shooting & Archery Range This will improve the shooting accuracy of the residents of Abel. Part training, part recreation, there's always someone here trying their hand at beating the Township high score. ''Increases defence '''''Unlocked with: '''[[Circuit Training]] Zen Garden Sometimes it's nice to take some time out surrounded by nature and forget that you exist in a tiny bubble of humanity with only a wire gate separating you from the horde of undead outside. If you can. ''Increases morale '''''Unlocked with: '''[[Little Lies]] Composting Area Organic waste can be safely disposed of here and recycled into fertiliser. If you look closely you might be abl to spot Hopper Five, a happy frog who has taken up residence in the soggy warmth of the compost pile. ''Increases max. population by 15 '''''Unlocked with: '''[[Quartermaster]] Electronics Shack "The Comms Shack", Sam Yao pouted, "is the only shack in Abel Township. Can't we call this the Electronics... Centre? What about the Electronics Storehouse? ...Electronics Boutique..?" ''Increases ''defence'' '''''Unlocked with: '''[[Road to Nowhere]] Bike Shed (text to follow) ''Increases defence '''''Unlocked with: '''[[Zombies, Bike!]] Orchard It can be hard to eat your five-a-day when under constant threat from zombie marauders. Since the orchard was planted, however, people won't stop eating apples. Who knew freely available fruit would be so popular. ''Increases max. population by 15 '''''Unlocked with: '''[[Wai Chu Xiao Xin]] '''Season 3''' PA System Janine's jury-rigged loudspeakers meant Sam's dulcet tones were mostly kept for Runners' ears only. But this custom system probably won't break down half so often! ''Increases Defence'': '''Unlocked with: '''[[Break Your Heart]] Debriefing Room ''Increases Defence'': '''Unlocked with:''' [[Rescue Me]] Solar Panels Cannibalised from the roof of the Comansys building. Unfortunately, Janine vetoed all suggestions of brining back any giant bears, carousels or pirate ships. ''Increases population + 15 '''''Unlocked with:''' [[Left To My Own Devices]] Runner 8 Memorial ''Increases morale'' '''Unlocked with: '''[[Walk of Life]] Nostalgia Room ''Increases morale'' '''Unlocked with: '''[[Life's A Happy Song]] Kitten Pen ''Increases morale'' '''Unlocked with: '''[[Stray Cat Strut]] Goat Pen ''Increases max population + 20'' '''Unlocked with: '''[[Ready To Start]] Evacuation Zone ''Increases Defence:'' '''Unlocked with: '''[[Keeper of Secrets]] Archive Room ''Increases morale:'' '''Unlocked with: '''[[Battle Born]] Hydroponics Room Abel should devote some valuable research time to botany - investigating the effects of those calming plants could lead to a breakthrough. ''Increases Defence:'' '''Unlocked with: '''[[Descent]] Makeshift Court ''Increases Defence: '''''Unlocked with: '''[[Sin In My Heart]] Workshop It's time to try to make something out of the technological bits and pieces the Runners bring in. Might even come in handy some day. ''Increases Defence: '''''Unlocked with: '''[[Your Cheatin' Heart]] Youth Centre ''Increases Morale: '''''Unlocked with: '''[[Return To The Forbidden Planet]] Cider Press ''Increases Morale: '''''Unlocked with: '''[[The Road Goes Ever On And On]] Psychotherapy Room It's good to talk. Things have only got more stressful since the fall of humanity, so being able to respond to challenging situations with resilience is a must. Especially when those challenging situations want to eat your brains. ''Increases Morale: '''''Unlocked with: '''[[Where's Your Head At]] Extra Greenhouse Professor Downes has arranged for a spare greenhouse to be sent to Abel. A sign of the Henley compound re-engaging with the world? Or just making more room for miniature lampposts? ''Increases population + 15 '''''Unlocked with: '''[[The Milkman of Human Kindness]] Other Buildings Mentioned Jack and Eugene's Shack Home of Radio Abel, run by[[Jack Holden]] and [[Eugene Woods]]. ''See [[Radio Abel]]'' Demolition is an option if you want to experiment. Demolish any building two or less materials without losing materials. Add ons value apparently disregard despite promises.